


Punk's Not Dead

by shittymuse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittymuse/pseuds/shittymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending his Friday night at his kid brother's band's first gig was exactly what Jean wanted to do ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk's Not Dead

Jean did not have high hopes for the evening. It was 9 o'clock on a Friday night at the local underage club and he had come to see his brother play his very first gig. It was the first time he had ever seen him and his band play and though he knew they couldn't be that bad if they managed to get the gig in the first place, he mostly just remembered all the times he’d heard Ramones songs getting butchered from his brother’s room. Still, he had come to see the show because he was a good big brother and that's what good big brothers did. He just tried not to think about how lame it was to be the only person there over the age of fifteen.

“Hey, he looks kind of like the singer,” a girl said. Jean looked over his shoulder to see a group of four girls standing behind him. They were all giving him looks, along with most every other girl in the club. The attention was nice, and expected, but they were just kids and he was … well. They were just kids.

“No way, he’s much cuter,” her friend replied, a little too loudly. Jean sighed and turned back around, taking another drink of his very PG-13 soda in a red solo cup. It was definitely going to be a long night.

He settled in against a nearby pillar and looked around the club as he waited for the band to show up. The place was a new addition to the small town he’d grown up in and promptly left last fall when he started college. It was spring term of his freshman year now, and it was the first time he’d been home outside of winter break, which he had spent most of holed up in his room with his Xbox and cell phone anyway. His brother had invited him to the band’s practices a few times, but Jean had managed to find excuses not to go every time. They were all pretty close to his age, and he probably would have had an OK time but … still too many bad memories of  _Blitzkreig Bop_. He couldn’t back out of going to their first gig, though, even if it was probably going to be a waste of a Friday night.

“Neither of them have anything on the drummer,” Jean heard another of the girls say dreamily.

“Wait, wait, you like  _Freckles_?”

“I didn’t say I liked him I just said he was  _cute_.”

“Uh-huh, suuuurre.”

“Y’know, I heard he’s --”

Jean was thankfully saved from the chattering of the girls by the appearance of the band on stage. There were a few whoops and cheers from the decently sized crowd gathered around. His brother grinned cheekily at a couple of the girls, and grabbed a hold of the mic. The band started to play a cover of Green Day’s  _Longview_ , and to Jean’s surprise, they weren't half bad. As the song went on, he was amused to find he was even starting to enjoy himself. Then, he spotted the drummer.  _Holy shit_ , Jean thought.

The drummer was cute. Pants tight kind of cute.

He had brown eyes, short black hair, and a lot of freckles. He wore loose blue jeans and a plain white tee-shirt that showed off his arms and even more freckles. He played pretty good too. What Jean noticed most about him though is was he was into it. This guy was enthusiastically having the time of his life up on stage, and it came through as he played. He was bobbing his head, stomping his feet, and tossing his sticks around, eyes bright and smiling all the while. And it was really, really attractive.

The drummer caught Jean watching as the song wound down and winked at him before turning and smashing one of his cymbals to finish the song.

_I’m so fucking gay_ , Jean thought.

……………

After the show, Jean snuck backstage, telling himself he was looking for his brother, when he ran into the drummer walking in from between the curtains.

“Oh, hey,” the drummer said. “You’re looking for your brother, right? He should be back in the green room.” The drummer slipped his drumsticks into his back pocket and held out his hand to Jean. “I’m Marco, by the way,” he said.

“Jean,” he replied, shaking Marco’s hand. Marco looked at him expectantly, and Jean realized he still held his hand. He let go like it was on fire, and felt his ears go red.

_You should say something_ , Jean thought.  _Tell him they were really good, or, he was good, or no, the show was great, yeah go with that, just whatever you do don’t --_

“You’re really hot,” Jean said.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> A rather specific request from tumblr. Otherwise, Marco would have been a bassist [because I'm an asshole like that].
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
